A light in darkness
by serenabishop97
Summary: After Galaxy Thompson buys a camaro, she discovers it will take her on a adventure of a life time. At the same time getting her away from her abusive mother and learning she has a fate that is more to her than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own my OCs. This story is not part of my other one what so ever.**

Chapter 1

Galaxy was finishing up work just before she heads home for the night. Home is the one place she doesn't want to go back to. Galaxy heads to her boss, a kind woman in her thirties named Serena, to pick up her paycheck. "Heading home?" she asked. Serena was a sweet person in Galaxy's eyes. "Yes. Need any extra hands for the late nights?" Galaxy asked. Serena could only sigh. Galaxy was one her hardest workers at the diner."Galaxy,I don't like the fact of you riding on the bus at 10:30-11:00 at night alone." Galaxy knew she was worried."I know. With this paycheck I'll be able to buy a car." She answered. Serena only smiled"Alright. But why do you need more hours?" Galaxy knew she would ask that."Collage doesn't for itself on its own." She knew Serena would go for it."Ok. Here's your paycheck. See you soon." As soon as Serena tried to pat Galaxy's shoulder, she stepped back. She did it to everyone who tried to touch her."Have a good night, ."

Once Galaxy stepped out of the diner, she felt the warm Nevada air. How she wanted to wear short sleeves, but then someone would see her cuts and bruises. She did not want to feel her mother,Amanda's fury. Once she was on the bus, she knew she was one step closer to getting a car, so she could have more freedom away from her so-called mother. Once she was off the bus, she walked two minutes she arrived at her two story house she lived in. Galaxy saw her mother's car was not there which was good and bad, as she opened the front door and went up the stairs to her room.

As she reached her room, she shut the door and laid on her bed for five minutes. After five minutes, she sat up and got out her laptop and phone. She used her online banking app on her phone to deposit her she was done with that she went on her laptop to study for finals. After about two hours of uninterrupted studying, she heard her mother. "Galaxy Maria Thompson! Get down here now!" She sighed. How Galaxy missed the days when her father was alive. He died in a car crash when she was six. After that her mother became abusive.

The moment Galaxy got down stairs, she saw her mother. "Yes mom?" Her mother, Amanda said "Clean up this mess." The "mess" she was taking about was the random blanket and pillow around the floor, plus the random dirty dish. After she cleaned up, Galaxy stood a few feet away from her mother. "If you have something to say, say it." Amanda said. Galaxy sighed "I saved up enough money to buy a car, and you said you would come with me." Amanda looked towards her daughter "Very well. I expect you to keep your part." Galaxy only nodded. She had mad a deal with her that if she went with Galaxy to the car lot, she could hurt her in any way as long as it wasn't needing doctor assistance.

* * *

The next day Galaxy and Amanda headed to a used car lot to buy a car for Galaxy. She had saved up 4800 dollars, but Amanda believes Galaxy only saved 4000. Once they had arrived at the lot Amanda went speak to the dealer, while Galaxy looked around. When she sees a 1987 camaro, Galaxy loses her breath and an instant connection to the car. Galaxy found the car she wanted. Once she sat in the drivers seat, Galaxy knew this car was meant for her in someway. She sees a bit of dust on the horn and wipes it off. When Galaxy does, she notices a weird looking head-shaped symbol.

When she saw her mother and the dealer, Galaxy asked "How much for this car?" The dealer answered "5000" Galaxy lied through her teeth "I don't have enough." "We can find you a car in your budget range." He said as Galaxy got out of the car and the dealer got in the beside it. The camaro's opposite door opened as Galaxy closed the other. Galaxy got a bit startled. "Are you alright?" Amanda asked while giving her daughter a unimpressed look. Galaxy didn't hear the dealers response as she looked away from her mother.

When they started walking away to a different part of the lot, they heard a ear shattering sound blared out from somewhere, all of the cars windows except the camaros shatter. They all looked around confused and shocked. The dealer turned around and said "4000". Then he went to get the papers for Galaxy to sign. He gave her the keys once her mother signed.

* * *

Galaxy absolutely loved the sound of her car. She had more freedom to get away from her mother. But she knew if she did not go along with the deal, her mother would take her car away. Once they had arrived at the house, Galaxy knew she would get beat for what happened at the lot, even if it was not her fault. Galaxy then spoke to her car"I hate this. If i don't do as she says, she'll take you away." Galaxy said as she laid her chin on the wheel. "How I wish i could leave, but I can't." Then she heard her mother shout "Galaxy Maria Thompson! Get in here now!" Galaxy did as she was told, prepared for any injuries she was to get.

* * *

Bumblebee had arrived on earth a day ago. He was told he had to protect Galaxy Thompson. Bumblebee thought her name was absolutely lovely. But what had him confused was why she did not want to go to her mother or why she was yelled at by her. How he wanted to know, but he was told by Optimus Prime not to reveal himself unless absolutely necessary. "I don't know why, but she felt special. And is meant to be apart of our lives more than she will be." Bumblebee said out loud. Unknown to him, she would need his help to heal from the pain she has endured for years.

**Chapter 1 done and done. I tried not to make it sound like others. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. so sorry about the wait. I will repeat this once more I do not ow Transformers, only my OCs **

Chapter 2

Galaxy woke to her alarm at 6:30. She slowly sat up, so the pain could be bearable. Once the pain whore off, she walked to her closet to choose an outfit for the day. Once she choose one, Galaxy then redressed her wounds to make sure they weren't infected. Once Galaxy was dressed, she then headed to the kitchen.

After eating some toast, Galaxy headed towards her car. She had a small limp after the pain her mother had caused her the night before. She wished she could leave that house, but she was only sixteen. Galaxy knew no matter where she went, she would be hurt by her mother when she found her.

* * *

Bumblebee was worried about his charge. He noticed she was limping out of the house. Bee did a quick scan on her. He saw she had several scars on her body along with several bruise too . How he wanted to tell her she was ok and safe with him. But he could not.

* * *

Once they arrived at Tranquility High School, Galaxy got out of her car, but could only take five steps before someone was in front of her. "Hi small fry." Galaxy looked up to see the cocky smirk of Vince Johnson. "Hello Vince." Galaxy said as she backed up two steps. "I need to go, Vince. And don't you have a girlfriend you should be talking to,not me?" Galaxy said. "I dumped her." Vince said unsure.

"You mean she dumped you. I need to get to class Vince, so leave me alone." Galaxy said. Vince was shocked at being called out, but it quickly turned to anger. He grabbed Galaxy's upper arm, where a new cut was making Galaxy hiss. "If you think you can get away with mocking me, think again." He said as he towered over Galaxy's 5'7'' height, thus why he nicknamed her small fry.

Then they heard a car engine and it turned out to be Galaxy's car. "You need to fix your car,loner." Vince said as he walked towards the school. Galaxy looked at her car confused. She heard the bell ring and realizes she's late for class. Her first class was Art, which was her favorite class and they were doing their final projects. The rest of the day was study or review for Galaxy, since her other classes were Science, English, Socials and Math. She always passed with A's and B's.

Once lunch had came, Galaxy was reading under a tree to relax for a little. She was reading her favorite book that was about a young girl who discovers she is the lost princess of a kingdom and the heir to the throne. Once lunch ended, she headed to Socials for her practice final. Then onto Science. It was the same as English and Math. Unaware they were her actual finals.

After school ended, Galaxy heads to the diner for her shift. Once she arrives, she sees it is extremely busy. Serena sees her and said "Glad your here. We need all the hands we can get right now." Galaxy nods and puts on her work shirt.

* * *

After several hours working, it was still busy as ever. Galaxy noticed her co-worker, a woman in her twenties named Mina, was behind in orders. "I'll take the orders, while you clear the tables." Galaxy said as she smiled at Mina. Thank you for the help. Your always there to help." Mina said. Galaxy starts to take orders, but when she heads to a table with the bill she stops dead in her tracks. Sitting in one of the booths was Vince Johnson and Galaxy's least favorite human being, Rosemaria James.

Galaxy takes a deep breath and continues walking to the booth with Vince's threat ringing in her ears _"If you think you can get away with mocking me, think again" _Galaxy walked up to the booth and said "Here's your check." "Thank you. Well, well. i didn't know **you** worked here."Vince said. Galaxy rubbed her hands together nervously and said "Yep,I work here." Vince hands her a bank card and Galaxy heads to the till worried he was up to something.

After she was done at the till, Galaxy heads back to the booth Vince and Rosemaria were. "Here you go. Have a nice night.' Galaxy said. Vince stood "Thank you and **you **have a nice night." He said as Rosemaria dumped her cup of water on was staring and it was silent. The silence was broken when the cup was dropped on to the table.

Galaxy was so shocked, she ran to her bag, grabbed it and went to her car. She drove to a cliff and got out. Galaxy stared at the sunset until she heard a whirling sound behind her. She turns to her car and asked "Are you trying to tell me everything will be alright?" The car whirled again. "Wait. I saw the wheel turn on its own for a moment to bring me here. Then that means, my car is alive!" Galaxy thought.

**Chapter 2 done. I know it is sort of a cliffhanger. I did not want to go into chapter 3 before I started it. Review and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

Her last thought ran through her mind. Galaxy heard the car whirl again. "So, you are telling me it will be alright?" Galaxy asked. The car whirled happily. She shrugged and sat in the passenger seat of the car, unsure about driving. Galaxy asked the car several questions, but got no answer.

Once they got back to the house, Galaxy was a little unsure. She got a whirl of concern from her car. "Don't worry, I'll be ok." Galaxy told it. As she entered the house, Galaxy saw her mother wasn't in the living room. Judging by the sounds upstairs, she had a date that night. Galaxy only sighed. She headed upstairs to her room. Once she entered her room, she changed into her pj's and pulled out her ipod.

* * *

Galaxy heard a dark, evil laugh. She opened her eyes to see a pair of blood red eyes looking at her. "There is something special about you." A metallic like voice said, as the voice grew closer. Then Galaxy saw a silver metal monster staring at her. A claw like finger lifted her chin. "I intend to find out one way or another."

* * *

Galaxy woke with a start as her earbuds fell out of her ears, while the song "Let it go" was blaring full blast. Galaxy knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. There was one place she had in mind she wanted to be. Galaxy slipped on a pair of sweats and a sweater, along with her runners. She then climbed down a tree, that was near her bedroom window and headed to her camaro. Her nightmare had really shaken her her a bit, so each time she tried to put the key in the lock it would jump out of place. "Relax Galaxy, there is not metal monster after you." She thought to herself. Then the car door popped open. "Right my car's alive" Galaxy reminded herself.

Galaxy climbed into the drivers seat. "So, do you have a name. I can't call you camaro.?" Galaxy asked. "My name's Bumblebee or Bee for short." he answered. Galaxy thought once he answered, he would use the radio and not a normal voice. "Will you answer my questions now? Oh my name's Galaxy." she answered. "I can try." Bee said. "What exactly are you?" Galaxy asked. "I'm a cybertronian from Cybertron." He answered. Galaxy asked several questions to bee and he answered them to the best of his ability.

Galaxy yawned. "You should get some sleep." Bee said. Galaxy only nod. She started to leave but stopped. "Bee? Can I stay with you?" Galaxy asked. "Sure you can. Do you want me to wake you up?" Bee said. "Yes please. At 6:30 am" With that Galaxy fell asleep.

* * *

Bumblebee noticed when Galaxy slept, she looked quite peaceful. He intended to make sure she was always safe with him. Bumblebee knew he wasn't suppose to reveal himself, but he knew she was hurt and needed comfort. Bee planed to stay by her side whenever she was hurt to comfort her and help her through it.

* * *

Galaxy woke to "Wake me up" at full blast."Mourning!" Bee said sort of cheerfully. "Thank you. I will be back in a few minutes" Galaxy said as she smiled. She hopped out of Bee to get ready for school. She climbed back up the tree, so no one knew she was in her car the whole night.

Once she was fully ready for school, she went down stairs. "Freeze! Did you think I would not notice you got home an hour late." Amanda said coming from the living room. "I went for a drive to a cliff and lost track of time. It won't happen again." Galaxy said as her hand was on the door knob. Galaxy opened the door and raced to her car.

"Don't think you can get away from me!" Amanda roared from the door way. "Galaxy?" "Please just drive Bee" Galaxy said. Bumblebee started to drive to the school. "Galaxy, your safe. You can tell me what's wrong, but I can wait until you are ready." Bee said. Galaxy smiled "Thank you, Bee." Once they arrived at the school, Galaxy opened the door. "I will be out in a few hours, then we head to my job." "Ok, see you later." Bee said as she shut the door and wondered why her mother was yelling at her.

* * *

As they were heading to Galaxy's work, she noticed a police car ahead of them. "Bee does that police car seem off to you?" Galaxy asked Bumblebee. She felt her seat belt tighten slightly. "Bee? is that car like you?" Galaxy asked "Yes, but he isn't a friendly one. He's a decepticon." Bee said. "Decepticon?" "Basicly, cybertron is divided into two groups, the autobots and decepticons. My friends and I are autobots. He's not and is after you." Galaxy was shocked and scared at the same time. "Me?"

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Certain chapters will be cliffhangers. Review and no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. Here chapter 4 **

Galaxy had fear come over her. She felt her seat belt tighten protectively."I won't let him hurt you. I promise. Once the light turns, we'll find someplace to fight." Bee said. As soon as the light turned, Bumblebee took off with Barricade right behind car chase lasted a while until they reached a construction site. Galaxy got out of Bee and he transformed. "Go somewhere safe." Galaxy nodded and started to run.

Then a child size 'con chased after her. It knocked Galaxy down, but she managed to kick his head off. After she got off the ground, Galaxy walked back to Bee. Once she got to him, she saw Bee's bi-pead form better. "WOW." Galaxy said. Bumblebee looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked her. Galaxy nodded. "We should head back to the house." Bee said. When he transformed, Galaxy climbed in.

On the way home, it was peaceful. "I think I might upgrade my alt." Bee said. "What? Oh no!" Galaxy shouted when Bee went onto two wheels. When he landed back on all for he asked Galaxy "What do you think?" Galaxy saw he changed to a 2007 camaro with the same paint job. "I love it!" she said.

Once they returned to the house, it was 11:00 pm. "Galaxy, are you ok?" Bee asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried I'll get attacked." she answered. Galaxy hopped out of Bee and went into the house. She saw her mother wasn't in the living room. So she went upstairs to her room. "Hold it! Where have you been?" Amanda asked as she came out of the guest room.

Galaxy was a little scared. "A drive around town." she answered which was the truth. Amanda pushed Galaxy into the master bedroom. "I have put up with your childish behavior for far too long." Amanda said as she lifted up a knife. Galaxy's eyes widened. "Mom what are you doing?" Amanda didn't answer, she only lifted the knife. Galaxy was frightened, so she did the one thing she could do. "Bumblebee!"

* * *

Bumblebee was confused. No 'con would come after her since they did not know where she lived. He heard Galaxy scream his name. Bumblebee transformed and he did not care if people saw. He looked in the window to see Amanda holding a knife about to harm Galaxy. Bee saw Galaxy had a look of fear on her face. He crashed his had through the window and knocked Amanda against the wall.

He picked up Galaxy who was shaking. Bee only got the word "kill" from her. He looked the word up and once he was done, Bee was absolutely furious. He placed Galaxy back into the room "Wait there." Bee told her. "What?" Galaxy asked. Bumblebee transformed and activated his holoform.

* * *

Galaxy was confused at what Bee said. "Galaxy." She turned around to see a young man around 17/18. "Bee?" Galaxy asked. Bee nodded and said "You can't stay here anymore. Go pack what you need for a few days." Galaxy nodded and went to her room. After she packed what she needed, Galaxy returned to Bee's alt. Then they headed toward the cliff.

Once they arrived, Galaxy got out and sat at the edge of the cliff. Bumblebee reactivated his holoform and walked to Galaxy. He place a hand on her shoulder and Galaxy looked up at him, realizing she did not move from his touch. "Are you ok?" Bee asked. Galaxy started shaking again. "No. I never thought she would try to kill me." she said with tears in her eyes.

Bumblebee had her in a comforting hug. "It's ok. You'll be safe as long as I'm with you. I won't let anyone harm you in anyway ever again." he said. Galaxy looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Bumblebee. When will the rest of the autobots come?" "Tomorrow." he answered. Galaxy smiled. "Maybe i should tell him what my mother put me through." Galaxy thought. "Bee do you remember when my mother shouted at me earlier today?" Galaxy asked.

Bee looked to her "Yeah, why?" Bee asked. "It's because my mother would beat me and thought I would never be able to get away from her." Galaxy said as she rolled up her shirt sleeves and showed Bee. Bumblebee was horrified. How could her own mother do that to her. "How long has this been going on for?" he asked as he saw the different scars from over the years. "Since I was six. It started after my father died in a car crash." Galaxy said.

Bee looked at her with care and comfort. He gently lifted her head, so he could look her in the eyes. "Galaxy, I promise I'll protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you." Bee said. Galaxy smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you." was all she said before she fell asleep in Bee's arms.

**Aww. Cute fluffy scene with Bumblebee. Should I have them end up together? Yes or No. Review and tell. Oh and no flames**


End file.
